Torven
Torven Morsk was an enemy of the Misfits, and was working with the Pirate King to claim the Seven Sacred Shards of Magic. Background In a flash back Thia had when she was resurrected, it was revealed that Torven had killed her village. Her father was the chieftain and was stabbed in the back when he attempted to save Thia, and was left to die. After the events of the first session, Torven managed to steal an abandoned pixie when travelling south from Eyrr. Sometime before the campaign began, Torven was tasked by the Pirate King to travel to Loxsith Academy to steal the Illusion Shard, one of the Seven Sacred Shards of Magic. In Game Chapter 1 Cragfist Torven was first seen in Cragfist, occupying a whole table with his crew in the Cozy Sheep Tavern waiting for Brann to come downstairs. Sizzle first met with him and gave Brann a warning that he was there. Torven revealed he had kidnapped a pixie, and had learned many secrets about the Coalthorn and Feywild. He bribed the Misfits to come south to Oxcrossing, otherwise he may harm the pixie. Sizzle purchased drinks for Torven and his crew to lighten the tension, to which Torven drank all the ales meant for his comrades. During the discussion between Torven and the Misfits, Sizzle attempted to sneak out which was met with a dagger narrowly skimming her head. Torven laughed and said it was a "warning shot", failing to persuade her to stay. Sizzle reached his ship, the Harlequin and blasted a hole in the bottom of it and setting a sail on fire before escaping in the woods. As Torven was satisfied with Brann agreeing to travel south, he left for his ship. Before he could catch wind of what happened, the Misfits bolted south to Oxcrossing. Oxcrossing Torven was seen again at the King's Moot in Oxcrossing, enraged he had missed the Day of Dragons Festival because of Sizzle's tomfoolery. He and the Pirate King railed pirates from across the three seas, and persuaded many to follow them in sieging Tyragarde Pinnacle for their Divination Shard, as well as it being the primary hub for all pirates. The Misfits attempted to escape the moot unnoticed, but were caught. The guards broke the chain holding the only gate open, and the party left Brann behind with the rest of the Sea Foxes. Torven was last seen approaching Brann, before the gate finally slammed shut behind V'shearo. Battle for Tyragarde Pinnacle Torven first sailed to Tyragarde with a white flag on his sail to parley with the Coalthorns. After talks went south, he revealed a large crate containing a bound and gagged, Sizzle, Brann, and Ella. He wanted to trade their lives for the divination crystal, and after Lady Myra Coalthorn refused, he sliced the throat of the pixie, beginning the war. During the chaos, the Misfits carved their path through the battle to find Torven. After a battle on a Coalthorn ship, Torven evaporated and reappeared on the Harlequin, sinking the ship the Misfits stood on. After a moment of rest, the Misfits remerged onto his ship, and he then revealed himself to be a demon. His form changed as his anger got the better of him, and he killed Thia by stabbing her through the gut, then again through the throat, before kicking her dead body into the ocean. Enraged, the rest of her friends attacked with all their might. V'shearo landing a critical strike, calling upon the heavens to unleash a torrent of light. Afterwards, the Dragonborn breathed frost breath, freezing Torven's face as he died. Chapter 2 When Thia was resurrected, she saw glimpses of her past when she was an infant. It was revealed that Torven and her had actually met after he drank demon's blood, forming a pact with a deity. He pillaged Thia's home village, killing her family, then took her to Tyragarde Pinnacle with him. As her father crawled towards her, he muttered the name, "Kairi" and was stabbed in the back and left for dead. Killed Victims Ella Thia Akiva's unnamed wife and children Trivia * Torven was the first enemy to kill a playable characer. * There was about an hour's worth of content that was avoided twice due to the group rolling low stealth checks on both times. When Sizzle went to sink the Harlequin in Cragfist, she would have been able to find and free Ella and also steal his bag of holding filled with poisons and gold. The second time was during the King's Moot. This was explored briefly after the boss battle was concluded, but sadly Ella died.